Cinder's Faction
Cinder's Faction (シンダーとその協力者たち, Shindā Toso no Kyōryoku Hisatachi), is a team group in the ''Tales of RWBY'' series created by Monty Oum and Kōsuke Fujishima. It is an unofficial group of antagonists led by Cinder Fall. Members includes Roman Torchwick, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black and Neo Politan. The group also has strong ties to the terrorist group White Fang. Cinder and her subordinates ultimately answer to a mysterious individual, Salem. The actions of the group are responsible for widespread destruction in Vale and the fall of Beacon Academy. "It's not about overpowering the enemy. It's about taking away what power they have." :—Cinder, after Mercury tells her she'll be able to defeat Pyrrha easily. Members Active * Cinder Fall (Leader) * Emerald Sustrai * Mercury Black * Neo Politan Inactive * Roman Torchwick (Deceased) Allies White Fang :Main article: White Fang Cinder's faction formed an uneasy alliance with the White Fang, a revolutionary movement turned terrorist group. While Adam, one of the leaders of the White Fang, is clearly reluctant to work with humans, Cinder appears to have forced him to give her his support through threats and bribery. The White Fang assist Roman in the operations leading up to his apprehension, despite many members expressing distaste for working under a human. Mercury notes, however, that the White Fang may refuse to listen to them after losing so many members in their recent operations, showing that they are only affiliated but not under Cinder and her groups' direct control. Adam assures them that the White Fang will continue to cooperate on his orders. Gallery Active File:Cinder_Fall_Post_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Cinder Fall (Leader) File:Mercury_Black_Portrait.png|Mercury Black File:Neopolitan_Post_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Neo Politan Inactive Allies History Past Recruitment The beginnings of Cinder's group is portrayed within the episode "Beginning of the End". Prior to the events of RWBY, Cinder began recruiting members for her cause. Her first recruit was a young woman named Emerald Sustrai, at the time a petty thief whom Cinder found use for after witnessing her using her perception manipulation Semblance to steal. Cinder and Emerald then attempted to recruit the skilled assassin Marcus Black, but he was killed by his son, Mercury Black, before he could be recruited. Thus, Mercury joined the group in place of his father. At Mercury's suggestion, Cinder also recruited Roman Torchwick, a criminal in Vale. Cinder, Emerald and Mercury then met with the White Fang leader, Adam Taurus, in an attempt to gain the support of his terrorist group. However, Adam denied their offer on the grounds that he was unwilling to sacrifice his men for a human cause. Fall Maiden Cinder's next move then was to attack Amber, the Fall Maiden at the time, in an attempt to steal her vast power. After a fierce and protracted battle, Amber was defeated by Cinder, Emerald and Mercury. Cinder then used a mysterious glove to steal Amber's powers, but she was interrupted by Qrow Branwen, who severed the connection before Cinder was able to steal all of Amber's power. After Amber's defeat, Cinder returned to the White Fang camp with Emerald and Mercury. This time, Cinder was successful in securing the support of Adam and the White Fang through the threat of violence, as well as the offer of Dust and large amounts of cash. After the battle, Cinder is heard speaking to an unidentified party. Only Cinder's half of the conversation is heard – she explains that Qrow had "severed the connection before it was complete", meaning Cinder was only able to acquire a limited portion of the Fall Maiden's power. Cinder says that this has left her with an "emptiness" and a burning hunger, but also promises she will "claim what is ours". Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Cinder's Faction RWBY Wiki * Cinder's Faction Villains Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Cinder's Faction